Roger's first date
by FabulousandDevious
Summary: The story of roger's and jessica's first date. Please review because i am new at this!
1. Chapter 1

Roger ran out of his apartment like it was on fire.

He was certainly not late for his date, but had somehow convinced himself that he needed at least an hour to prepare for it. And now that he was one minute late for starting his hour of preparation, he had concluded that he had to hurry.

Roger made his way down the street while continuously glancing at his pocket watch. The nervous toon was anxiously combing back his ears and making humorous facial expressions. He was unknowingly receiving dirty looks from the people he was pushing past, in his rush to get to the flower store. He didn't seem to notice anyone, wrapped up in his own thoughts of which flowers he should buy, how late was fashionably late, and, of course, which jokes he should use.

It was the jokes that occupied most of his thoughts.

Roger may have been a rabbit, but among rabbits he was probably the least sexually active. He did not care much for physical attraction. He did not lust for women or toons, and a woman's body was not something that really interested him.

What Roger longed for was a woman's smile.

He loved to make people laugh. He made a living of cracking jokes, doing slapstick, and making funny faces. He prided himself on his humor, and making people happy. In Rogers mind, if someone did not laugh at his routines, he would have to keep trying until they did.

The toon rabbit wondered which genre of comedy he should try on his date. Maybe simple, childish jokes? But then again, he didn't want to seem immature. Or maybe physical comedy? But they might get kicked out of the restaurant...

He continued racking his brain for ideas as he unwittingly stepped into traffic, and only snapped away from his thoughts as he heard a loud honking from an oncoming truck.

Roger had not experienced much pain as the truck had rolled over him. Being at toon, physics were not quite the same for him as they were for humans, so being run over felt about as painful as a bee sting. The weight of the truck had flattened him out into a rather comical looking pancake, and curious passerby stared at the dazed toon as he lay there.

The squished rabbit dazedly shook his head and and looked at his surroundings until his eyes landed on a clock tower. His eyes became ridiculously large as he saw the time. _Oh no, I only have a half-hour left!_ He thought to himself.

Roger peeled himself off the ground and began to run. Almost immediately he fell on his face as his flimsy two dimensional body gave out from under him. Only then noticing his own condition, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and blew hard. His body quickly filled with air and he was back to his old self again. After dusting himself off, he sprinted to the flower store.

Bursting through the doors, Roger came to a stop and breathed heavily. He had made record time in getting to the store, but he could hardly breathe as he made his way over to the shocked cashier.

"Uh... can I help you, sir?" the cashier asked. Roger looked at the employee and grinned as he made his way forward, finally able to breathe again. "Yes, yes, yes you can, friend! I need flowers for the most beautiful, amazing, and wonderful woman in the world. Do you have anything like that?"

The cashier looked at the excited rabbit and chuckled a bit. "Well, I don't know if we have the kind of flowers for someone like that, but I'll try to find something she might like." the cashier said. Roger nodded vigorously at him and checked his watch again. The cashier turned around and walked into the back, but not before stealing one more glance at the toon and smiling a bit.

Roger waited impatiently for the man to return as he kept checking his watch. He hoped the flowers would be as beautiful as she was, but then again that was impossible. She was most definitely the most beautiful toon in the world.

He stopped pacing and closed his eyes as he pictured the person that caused him many sleepless nights. Her, the angel who stole his heart. She made his heart flutter with her flowing red hair, her curvaceous figure, and her smoking eyes. But what really set him off was her smile. That kind, humorous smile that made his stomach flip and his heart go pitter-patter.

How he craved that smile and the laughter that came from it.

Just thinking of her made him sigh longingly and cause cartoon hearts to appear above his head. His ears twisted into the shape of a heart and he wrapped his arms around himself, wishing it was her embracing him.

The cashier returned and Roger tore himself away from his thoughts as he inspected the flowers the man had brought. They looked like roses, but were much larger. Each petal on the flowers was a different color, and they twisted together to form a lovely rainbow. The flowers were even more than Roger had hoped for, and he smiled brightly. "I'll take 'em!" he said happily.

Roger was practically sprinting down the sidewalk with flowers in hand as he checked the numbers on the buildings. When he found the right one, he skidded to a stop and made his way into the apartment building. He began to nervously shake as he went up the stairs and soon found himself at his destination. Doing a once over on himself, he smoothed his ears back as he checked his watch one last time.

Right on time. Not a minute late.

He let out a sigh of relief as he steeled himself and raised a quivering hand to knock on the door. He knocked three times and stepped back as he heard her come to the door. As it opened he looked up and her name suddenly filled his mind.

_Jessica_...


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica was panicking as she tore through her closet.

She looked at dress after dress, trying to figure out which one Roger would like the best. Perhaps the short, blue one that showed off her legs? But then again, she didn't want to seem slutty. And she'd had more then enough bad experiences from men while wearing it in public. Then maybe the green one that emphasized her curves? But maybe he wouldn't like the color...

She eventually picked a simple dress in her classic red and put it on her bed. She certainly hoped Roger would like it. Most men certainly would, but Roger was not like most men.

Jessica sighed as she pictured the silly rabbit in her mind. His goofy, swaying ears, his bright eyes, and his heart melting smile. She really loved that smile of his, with all the humor and love that lay behind it. Just the thought of his smile sent goosebumps up her arms.

She checked the clock to see how much time she had left before Roger arrived. Glad to see she still had three hours, she laughed bit at how nervous she was.

_Why am I so nervous anyway?_ She asked herself. _I've been on dates before._

But she wondered if she could really call those dates. It had felt more like she was at the zoo, because all those men she had gone out with had been total animals. She shivered in disgust as she remembered some of the worst ones. On those dates, the men had been pretty grabby and perverted. After a while she concluded that all men were scum and she vowed to never date again.

Until, of course, when Roger showed up.

Jessica smiled fondly as she remembered the first time Roger ever came to one of her performances.

As she stepped out of the curtain she ignored all the drooling men and catcalls as she waltzed onstage and took her place at the microphone. However, before she began to sing her eyes fell on a toon rabbit sitting alone at a table. He wasn't giving her flirting eyes or whistling. He just smiled at her with his fingers placed on the table.

She decided not to give the rabbit much thought as she began to sing and walk around the stage. She was doing her well known teasing and sexy poses, but her eyes strayed to the toon rabbit once again. She was surprised to see that he wasn't tearing her clothes off with his eyes like the other men, but had his eyes closed and was gently swaying to the music. She was shocked as she looked at his peaceful face and his big smile.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him and no one else.

Jessica felt her chest grow warm as she remembered how he had came to her dressing room after the show and told her that he loved her music. She had invited him in and they talked for hours into the night, and by the end Jessica couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much. When Roger was about to leave she asked him if he would be attending her next show, and he said that he would. After he left she had collapsed on her couch and giggled like a girl in love.

Over the next couple of weeks Roger had come to every single one of her performances and they went through the same routine in her dressing room. They would talk and laugh, and when he left she would let the blush rise to her cheeks and feel the rapid beat of her own heart.

Jessica also remembered the night he had asked her on a date.

She had been sitting in her dressing room and applying her makeup before the show when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to discover that it was Roger, nervously tapping his foot and blushing furiously. "Yes, Roger?" she had asked him. He had looked up at her while anxiously interlocking his hands and putting his ears down in a way that Jessica found adorable. Then Roger said something that nearly made her fall over.

"Well, ya see, I was just wondering... if maybe, you know... you know, you wanted to... go to dinner with me?" he finished as sweat was visibly pouring off him and pooling on the floor around him. Jessica stood frozen in thought.

She certainly wanted to go out with him, but she had sworn off men forever, and she refused to break a promise she made to herself. Suddenly she realized that Roger wasn't specifically a man. And she hadn't really sworn off _males_, so going out with Roger was just fine.

She smiled as she found a loophole in her own plan.

Jessica came back to reality and looked down at Rogers cute little bunny face. She tried to remain cool and not blush as she responded to him.

"Sure, Roger. I'm free Saturday if that's alright."

"Y-you really mean it?"

"Yes." she said to him, smiling a bit.

That was two days ago, and now the day was finally here. Jessica ran around her apartment, tidying things up. She threw some of the unmentionables she had left lying around into her closet. She kept up her glamorous status when she was outside, but in the sanctuary of her apartment she was free to be a slob.

She finished cleaning and went over to the mirror to her hair. She wondered if she should try something different for her date. Maybe she should curl it? Or straighten it? Or dye it? She nearly pulled out her hair in frustration as she tried to decide.

Eventually she pulled it into a messy bun and looked herself over._ This could work._ she thought to herself. She figured that Roger wasn't really one who payed attention to hair anyway, as his was hopelessly messy. But that was just another thing that made him endearing.

After applying a little makeup she went over to the dress laying on her bed and slipped it on. She walked over to her couch and sat down, slipping on her heels and glancing at the clock.

One minute. Jessica took a shaky breath as she tried to calm her nerves. She wondered how that silly looking toon could cause her to feel this way, so nervous and and warm.

She nearly had a heart attack when she heard a knock at the door.

Rushing over to her door, she did one last check on her outfit and slowly unlatched it. She carefully opened the door and looked down expectantly.

_Roger_...


	3. Chapter 3

As the door opened both Roger and Jessica tensed. When they finally saw each other they both had to hold gasps at how incredible the other looked.

Jessica was smitten with Rogers blue suit, purple bow tie, and pink carnation. She also loved the flowers that obviously were for her. She had used to think that presenting flowers on a date was boring and cliche`, but with Roger it seemed sweet.

Jessica was also happy to see that the toon was visibly flustered over seeing her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the blush on the rabbit's face. She even had to physically stop herself from reaching down and rubbing his ears. She giggled when he adjusted his collar and copious amounts of steam wafted out, as he nervously smiled at her.

Roger had nearly gone into cardiac arrest when Jessica had come out. Seeing her with that cute little dress on caused his heart to beat furiously against his chest, until a heart shaped imprint pushed against his clothes and threatened to jump about a foot away from his body. She had done up her hair in a way that seemed proper but playful, leaving a few curled strands to frame her beautiful face.

But that smile still got him every time.

If possible, her smile was the brightest it had ever been. Roger couldn't wait to try out some new jokes tonight to make bell like laughter fall from that pretty little grin. Suddenly he realized that he had been staring at her for a bit too long and thrust the flowers towards her with a huge grin on his face.

"These are for you, Jessica!" he said as he stepped back to let her admire the flowers. " How sweet of you, but won't you come inside so I can put these in some water?" she said as she stepped back and gestured into the apartment.

Roger audibly gulped as he scurried inside and looked around. It was a pretty simple place, with a bit of furniture scattered around. Jessica offered him a seat on her couch, which he took as she went off to find a vase. He interlocked his fingers nervously and looked around, trying to find something to distract himself.

As his eyes wandered to her coffee table, he noticed a couple of DVD's scattered on top. His ears curiously perked up and he went over to inspect them. To his immediate shock he realized that they were all movies staring... himself.

Jessica filled a vase with water, and then placed the flowers inside as she set it on her nightstand. She chuckled a bit as she pictured Rogers smiling face when he gave her the flowers. She decided that she would do her best to impress him tonight, so she straightened herself out and tried to look confident as she walked into the living room. She discovered that he wasn't on the couch anymore, but was at the coffee table looking at- _oh no_.

Roger looked at her come in and held up the discs. "Um, are all of these...?" he stuttered confusedly as Jessica gave a small yelp and snatched them out of his hands. She hugged them protectively to her chest and blushed a brilliant red as she desperately tried to explain herself.

"W-well, you told me you were a comedian. S-so I went out and bought some of your movies, and I watched them, and I thought they were really good..." she stammered as she tried to avoid looking him in the eyes._ Great_, she thought to herself. _I was trying to impress him and I probably look like a lovesick schoolgirl right now... _

feeling extremely embarrassed, she was about to turn tail and run into her bedroom and lock the door. Before she could, Roger suddenly clasped her hands and she saw a brilliant twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. "You really liked them? You thought I was funny?" he said excitedly as he began jumping up and down. He had been nervous about her liking any of his jokes on the date, but now that he knew she liked his comedy he felt invigorated. She blushed even more when she saw how happy he was tried not to faint knowing they were holding hands. Still holding one of her hands, Roger turned towards the front door and began pulling on her arm. "C'mon Jessica," he said animatedly, "I can't wait to make you laugh tonight! Let's get to the restaurant!"

she had to admit, his excitement was infectious. She felt her own smile grow as she gripped his hand a bit tighter. She figured that her plan to impress him had gone out the window, but she was glad that with Roger she could just be herself.

"Alright Roger, lead the way!"


	4. Chapter 4

As Jessica let Roger pull her through the streets, she noticed quite a number of people staring at them.

Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, because she got stares wherever she went. Mostly from men, but she had gotten stares from women as well. It was unavoidable because of her appearance.

But she was getting seriously nervous from all the jealous glares directed at Roger.

Some of the glares seemed downright murderous, as if the toon rabbit was committing a crime for having the privilege to be around Jessica.

Roger, however, couldn't have cared less about the hate being directed towards him. In fact, he hardly even noticed it. He was too busy thinking up jokes and reveling in the feel of Jessica's hand.

He was so lost in his thoughts he ran right into the door of the restaurant.

Falling backwards, he hit the pavement and spit out a single tooth. Jessica gasped and ran over to him, scared that he had seriously hurt himself.

"Roger? Are you alright? What should I do? Are you bleeding?" she said quickly as she cradled his head in her lap and rubbed the side of his face soothingly. He groaned a bit and sat up as several tweeting birds flew around his head.

"Birds, huh?" he said dazedly. "I still can't get that right..."

Jessica let out a sigh of relief and hugged him to her bosom. She began to cry softly and rocked back and forth, as passerby gave them strange looks.

"Thank god.." she said between sobs, relieved he was alright.

Finally able to think again, the rabbit blushed at his close proximity to her chest and felt his heart sink when he saw her crying. Thinking it was his fault, he raised one of his hands to wipe the tears from her face. As she felt his silky hand wipe away her tears, she looked down to see him give her a huge smile with one of his teeth missing.

Unable to control it, she burst into laughter as tears continued to pour down her face. She couldn't help but find the drama and the ridiculousness of the situation hilarious.

Roger was shocked and delighted to see her laughing, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. But it didn't matter. Whatever he did to make her laugh like this, he was proud of himself for it.

After her giggles finally wore off, Jessica blushed when she realized just how close to the two of them were. She quickly stood up and helped Roger to his feet, and immediately missed the feel of his body against hers. Roger felt exactly the same.

Taking her hand once again, he led her into the restaurant.

Jessica was surprised that Roger had picked such a fancy restaurant. She hadn't really known what to expect, but it certainly hadn't been _this_.

It had polished marble floors and columns spread throughout the place. There were mahogany tables and chairs, adorned with silk tablecloths. All the silverware was pure silver, inlaid with gold. The walls had tall, arched windows. And finally, from the ceiling hung several huge crystal chandeliers.

she had to admit, she was pretty impressed by Rogers choice of eatery.

Roger had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

He hadn't imagined that the restaurant would be _this_ fancy. When he was scouting out places to take Jessica to, he had simply looked at the sign of this place. Since it was in script and french he had figured it was probably a good place to take her to.

He was in over his head.

Suddenly, a tall waiter came out of nowhere. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit and had a thin little mustache that hung just under his nose. He also had a long nose that held a pair of small spectacles.

He looked down at Roger with a look of disgust.

"I'm terribly sorry madam." he said addressing Jessica. "But I'm afraid that your _animal_ will have to wait outside."

Jessica was furious. How dare he treat Roger like that! She was about to tell him off, when to her her surprise, Roger laughed.

"Ha ha, oh, I'm not an animal sir! I'm a toon, silly!" he said smiling at the snooty waiter.

The waiter gave Roger a sarcastic smile.

"I'm terribly sorry _sir_, it was my mistake. Right this way." he said with a mocking bow.

He led them over to a table and then walked off.

Jessica was pretty amazed at the way Roger had taken the waiter's insult. She could admire how he had laughed and shaken it off so easily. He was really something else.

Roger was too preoccupied with the menu to notice the loving look he was receiving from Jessica. Half of the things on the menu looked disgusting, and the other half he could barely read.

He was worried he might seem unrefined in front of her.

When the tall waiter came back, Roger still had no idea what to order. His eyes scanned over the menu trying to find anything he could recognize. Jessica noticed his discomfort and wondered what was wrong.

The waiter impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the toon to say what he wanted.

Roger gave up and just ordered something random.

"I'll have the, uh... Le soupe de carotte." he said, hoping it was something good. Jessica ordered something strange sounding as well and the waiter left, leaving them both in silence.

Jessica wondered which one of them would speak first. Roger was thinking the same. They both stayed like that for a minute.

Then Roger had an idea.

He grabbed a bottle of soy sauce off the table and poured some on his finger. He then wiped the finger on his upper lip. He turned to Jessica with a bored look on his face and spoke in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm terribly sorry madam, but anyone who isn't as _fancy_ as me cannot be allowed to exist."

At first she was confused as to what he was doing. But then she realized he was doing an impression of the waiter. A pretty good one, too. She began to chuckle.

"Has anyone seen my golden mustache comb?" he continued. "I simply must have it for the annual sarcasm convention."

she began to laugh harder.

"Oh dear, I do believe that the caviar in my pockets has gone bad."

At this Jessica was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, and soon Roger joined her as they shook with mirth. Eventually they both managed to calm down and Roger suddenly noticed that the waiter was standing right behind him with two plates.

Rogers eyes widened and he quickly wiped the sauce off his lip. The waiter's scowl confirmed that he had heard plenty of Rogers act.

"Your food,_ sir_." he said setting down a bowl in front of Roger. The toon let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was carrot soup. Jessica began to tuck into her meal, and Roger was about to do the same when he realized that the waiter was smiling evilly at him.

"Make sure you use the _soup_ spoon sir." he said narrowing his eyes at the rabbit.

Roger looked down at the table. There were at least six spoons in various sizes and he had no idea which one was the soup spoon. His hand hovered over them, but he couldn't figure out which one it was. With both the waiter and Jessica's eyes on him he began to sweat profusely and could feel himself hyperventilating.

Jessica was angry at the waiter for putting Roger on the spot, but she was more worried that Roger would faint from the way he was breathing. She didn't think it really mattered which spoon he used to eat his soup, but she would love to see him pick the right one and rub it in the waiter's face.

As Roger kept looking at the spoons, she found herself rooting for him. _Come on Roger_. she thought. _You can do it._

Rogers eye began to twitch as blood roared in his ears and his hand continued to hover over different spoons. He tuned out of everything around him and only focused on what was in front of him. There was nothing but spoons. No waiter, no restaurant, no Jessica.

Only the spoons.

Suddenly, something broke through his thoughts. It sounded like a heavenly voice, but was distant and quiet.

_Roger_, it said.

And in his little world of only spoons and himself, he saw an angelic figure. She was tall and beautiful and kind. And even though her mouth did not move, he could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

_Roger, you can do it. I believe in you. _

And by hearing her comforting words, Roger believed he could do it too.

Roger tuned back into the world around him and realized he was holding one of the spoons. Turning to look at the waiter, he held up the spoon questioningly.

The waiter scowled deeply.

"Yes, sir. That is the soup spoon."

The toon rabbit broke out into a huge grin and turned to Jessica. She was smiling as well, and her eyes gleamed with pride for the toon. He grabbed a glass of wine that had been placed on the table, raised it in victory, and drank it in one gulp.

He regretted that decision about a second later.

He felt an enormous amount of heat build at his feat and rise to his head. His fur color visibly turned red and Jessica looked at him in alarm as he began to shake violently. She rushed over and touched his arm but retracted it when she realized how hot he was. Before she could ask him if he was alright, he suddenly shot up to the ceiling like a firework.

He hit the ceiling and came flying back down, hitting a table and making food fly everywhere. He immediately bounced back up, and repeated this process several more times, wrecking the place and making a incredible mess.

He eventually hit the floor and came to a rest in front of the waiter, who was covered in food stains and had an octopus on his head. Roger turned to Jessica, who was still sitting in her chair and was surprisingly clean. She looked pretty shocked to say the least.

Roger turned back to the waiter who had pulled the octopus off and was staring at the toon rabbit with eyes of pure loathing. He gave Roger a smile of utter hatred.

"Get out."


	5. Chapter 5

Roger and Jessica walked in silence through the park.

Roger kept his head down, letting his long ears trail on the ground. He and Jessica didn't speak to each other. Mostly because neither of them knew what to say.

Roger didn't know how to explain his actions in the restaurant, so he said nothing. He had never really touched an alcoholic drink before, and he certainly never would again.

Jessica wasn't really sure how to tell Roger at she didn't mind getting kicked out of the restaurant without hurting his pride even further, so she also said nothing.

Finally Roger gave up and spoke.

"Jessica, I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to be the worst date ever."

Shocked, she looked at him in utter disbelief. The worst date ever? Sure, she had been embarrassed in front of many people, and thrown out of the restaurant, but she had truly enjoyed herself. In fact, she was somewhat angry that he thought she wasn't having a good time.

She lightly slapped him on the back of the head.

"What do you mean, 'the worst date ever'?" she said angrily. "Roger, this is the best date I've ever been on! I've never felt more adored and respected on any other date, and I have been having fun every second up until now. I don't care if we had to leave the restaurant, I thought it was too stuck up anyway. Anywhere we go is fine as long as you're there."

She took a deep breath and looked at Roger with watery eyes.

"Roger, please don't say this has been the worst date ever. I've been enjoying spending time with you, and I would hate myself if you weren't feeling the same. But if you really aren't having a good time, then I'll leave you alone." she finished as she began to cry.

Roger stared at her with wide eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

She was really having fun? She didn't hate him for making a fool of himself? He realized how he must have sounded when he said it was the worst date ever. He also felt extremely guilty for making her cry again. He felt like a total idiot.

Carefully reaching out, he took her in his arms and hugged gently.

"Jessica, I didn't mean to sound so hurtful. I've enjoyed being with you a lot. I was just worried that you thought I was a big idiot for what I did in the restaurant."

She looked at him with tear stricken eyes as he continued rambling.

"The truth is, I think you're smartest, kindest, prettiest person in the world, and I was afraid you wouldn't want to be around me if I wasn't on my best behavior." he said letting his ears down. "I guess I just figured someone as great as you wouldn't associate herself with a buffoon of a rabbit."

Jessica blushed hard and began to smile a bit. She began to stroke the toon's face and chuckled.

"Roger, I think you are very kind and smart as well." she said gazing at him and giggling. "And for what it's worth, I thought your little escapade was pretty funny. I mean, did you _see_ the octopus on that waiter's head?"

Roger began to chuckle as he remembered.

"Yeah, I guess you are what you eat, huh?" he said jokingly.

The corniness of Rogers joke sent Jessica into laughter and he joined her as they both stood there in each others arms. They gradually calmed down and smiled at each other before breaking apart.

They began to walk through the park hand in hand.

"So, what should we do now? The night is still young." Jessica asked him. Roger was about to respond when one of his ears swiveled towards the sound of faint music. He scanned the area for the source and his eyes fell on a little white truck in the distance. Two little stars appeared in his eyes and his grin widened. He began to pull on Jessica's hand and she looked at him in confusion.

"Roger? Where are we going?"

He looked at her excitedly and pointed towards the white truck.

"To get some ice cream!"

After they got their ice cream, they sat on one of the park benches. Roger had picked a random ice cream from the menu, and Jessica had done the same. Roger stuffed his spoon in his mouth and immediately recoiled from the taste.

It tasted like strawberries, and he_ hated_ strawberries.

Jessica's experience was much the same. She blanched at the taste of her ice cream, which left a vague aftertaste of vegetables in her mouth.

Looking over at Roger, she wondered if he might enjoy the taste of her ice cream. She put a bit on her spoon and turned towards Roger.

"Hey Roger, say ahhh." she said blushing a bit. Roger looked surprised but obediently opened his mouth and let Jessica guide the spoon in. he was overjoyed by the taste and smiled at her.

"thanks! Yours tastes a lot better then mine." She smiled back at him and inched a bit closer.

"Really? Let me try yours." she said as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth expectantly. Roger scooped some of his ice cream up and put it in her waiting mouth, feeling his face grow warm when she gave a noise of content and licked the spoon. She opened her eyes and gave him that beautiful smile.

"Yum! Give me some more." she said. He quickly obliged and they fed each other back and forth for the next hour, occasionally laughing and telling stories.

Even after they finished their frozen treats they sat on that bench and continued talking until the truck left and the stars filled the sky.

Once again they walked in silence, but this time it was a comfortable silence. Roger walked Jessica back to her apartment with her hand in his and he couldn't have been happier. Jessica was feeling much the same.

When they reached her building Roger went in with her. They climbed the stairs and eventually arrived at her door. Turning to Roger, Jessica smiled at him.

"Roger, I had a wonderful time tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

Roger smiled back at her and nodded. Then he realized that it was the end of the date, and that meant...

He became flustered and began to stutter as he nervously tapped his fingers together.

"Uh, Jessica... I was just wondering... that is, I would like to... um... was hoping I could-"

Jessica giggled at his adorableness and bent down. Catching his surprised face in her hands, she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

As she stood up his knees bent and a crooked grin appeared on his face. His ears twisted together and several hearts popped up around his head. He then began to float off the ground a bit as a fit of lazy giggles came out of him.

Jessica opened her door and stepped inside, addressing the toon one last time.

"Good night, Roger."

Roger happily mumbled something that sounded like a "goodnight" and floated off down the hall. Jessica quietly laughed and closed her door.

Collapsing on her bed, she hugged her pillow and felt her face redden at how daring she had been. She was quite certain she could get addicted to kissing the rabbit. She hoped she would get to do it on the next date.

Jessica couldn't wait until they went out again.

**The End**


End file.
